This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically transferring pieces of dough onto a movable platform and, in particular, for transferring pieces of dough from a prefermentation chamber onto the movable platform located below it.
In panification plants it is essential, for processes which involve the molding of the pieces of dough, for them to arrive at the molding machine in batches aligned perfectly along a direction transverse to the infeed motion, the purpose of this being to enable a precise molding operation to be carried out contemporaneously on the full batch.
For many of the panification process phases it is always important for the pieces of dough to remain aligned perfectly on the conveyor means and this requirement is particularly felt during the phases when the pieces of dough are removed from a prefermentation or yeast raising chamber, or from a certain height, to be deposited onto a movable platform, such as a belt conveyor, below.